Unexpected Villains
by AkatsukiMember313
Summary: This is the continuation of the original series of Teen Titans. After the last episode "Things Change"
1. Chapter 1

Well everyone, welcome to my very first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews so that I can get better with writing, since I am just a beginner. Thanks, and enjoy the story.  
An explosion far off the coast of Tokyo went off. The instance the explosion went off, the tower's alarm blared, waking everyone up. As usual being the leader of the Teen Titans I couldn't sleep. So much has gone through my head ever since that encounter with that white creature.  
"Titans trouble!"  
I yelled at the top of my lungs just so I could be heard over the alarm. I grabbed for my belt and cape as everyone was ready, scurrying to the garage. As predicted, Cyborg was in the T-Car, as always. He was driving as he wouldn't let anyone else drive. Beast Boy rode shotgun, Raven behind Cyborg, and Starfire in the middle. For a change, I thought it would be nice and tag along with the group, so I sat next to Starfire.  
"Boo yah! Let's rock 'n' roll!"  
Cyborg enthusiastically said, "Yeah lets kick the butt!"  
Starfire smiled.  
"Yay..."  
Raven never took things seriously. I hope that one day she does. She pulled her hood up covering her face.  
"Can we get some tofu first? Man I'm starving!"  
"Man how many times do I have to tell you that YOU can never eat in the car!"  
"Aww dude!"  
"Easy you two. Cyborg lets ride."  
"Boo yah! Let's roll!"  
It seemed like everyone was in a strange mood. Even myself, I must say. The only person who wasn't in a strange mood would be Raven, as she was...you know Raven.  
"Guys I have a location on where we are going, downside Avenue and Metro Street (Not a real Teen Titans street name. You'll be seeing these a lot)  
We have some activity going on over there. You know you what to do guys."  
Cyborg throttled the car, and throttled away. It took no longer than twenty-five minutes to get too our destination. It had been twenty-five minutes since the explosion went off, and the smoke was still rising. A bright yellow line was shot out by a familiar face. Suddenly, rocks from the street started pounding the bottom side of the car, lifting us up about thirty feet. For the record, being in a car by an unknown enemy isn't fun. Everyone also seemed to have reacted to the current situation too by jumping out of the lifted deathtrap. Cyborg reluctantly got out of the car.  
"Yo, my car!"  
Suddenly it got quiet, really quiet. Cyborgs car dropped causing a loud "THUD" and his rear view mirrors dropped and cracked. No one could see anything else as the cloud of smoke thickened.  
"Raven! Can you clear the smoke for us?"  
"Got it! Azurath Mentrion Zynthos!"  
A circular disc of black energy parted the smoke around us.  
My jaw dropped in horror as Starfire, Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven all stood there completely horrified.  
"No...it can't be..."  
"Aw man so this is who we're up against?!"  
"Eeep!"  
Starfire gasped as she had a horrified expression.  
"Please tell me that's not..." Beast boy said with a worried tone.  
An evil, eerie laugh was heard as the faces became visible.  
And that's the chapter. Sorry it's a shorter chapter, but I'll have a longer, second chapter up soon. And a special thanks 801tman for editing the grammar part of my work. If you want to see what he's writing, check out his profile. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

At first I wished this wasn't real, but something in my gut told me that this was only the start. Red X, Slade, Terra, no surprise there. The Brain, Madam Rouge, Monsieur Mallah, General Immortus, and Brother Blood. The Hive 5 were standing beside the Brain.  
"Hello. Teen Titans. The table has turned for all of you. I'm sorry but you won't escape this time. Villains. Get rid of them."  
The Brain laughed as he watched the chaos.  
As the leader of the Teen Titans, I felt that this was the time to say it.  
"Titans! Move!"  
Brother Blood saw Raven making her move, and made his move by taking off the cloak that he was wearing and revealed his permanent arm, Cyborg's red plasma cannon. Go figure. He raised his arm aiming at Raven's chest.  
A red light that was hard to miss was fired at her. You could see it in her eyes that she was trying to avoid it, but it was far too late. A direct hit right in the chest. She fell to the ground in pain.  
"Azurath Mentrion Zynthos!"Poof. Just like that, she was gone.  
"Slade, do you have a location on the target? I hit her and the signal should be transmitting."  
"Yes. Well done Brother Blood. The signal is active. Terra, do you hear me?"  
"Yes Slade. I hear you loud and clear"  
"I have a location on Raven. She's about to run past the Movie Theater. You have about 10 minutes before you miss your chance. Do not fail me. For assurance on passing your mission, Kyd, Wykyd, and Jinx will assist you."  
"Right! Yes Slade!"  
Terra said as she motioned the two to follow. Rocks formed under Terra, making a platform for her feet. Meanwhile, Beastboy had his own problems. Mammoth and Cinderblock went after him as he tried to run away. Starfire was chased by Gizmo while SeeMore was helping him out.  
Who did I get you ask? Yep. You got it right. Red X and Slade.  
"Say goodbye to the end of the road Bird boy. Cause it's about to get rough."  
Red X pulled out his two pistols aiming them at me.  
"Red X...how did you get the suit back?" I asked with a rather serious tone.  
"Why can't you just get off that and ask why it looks so much better on me?"  
The noise of boots clinking against the ground made my eyes widen. As that familiar smell of cheap metal was getting closer and closer to me.  
"Slade..."  
My eyes under my mask widened with fear.  
"Well said Red X. No really. I wouldn't have said it any other way. "  
Slade stopped as he was looking directly at Red X.  
"Slade..."  
Red X and I ironically said at the same time.  
"I don't know how you've managed too \get everyone back but we are going to stop you Slade." I said as I was grabbed for my staff.  
"Really now? If you're so intent to stop me, why not strike now?"  
My heart was beating and racing at a point I'm not sure how I'm alive.  
Don't react now.  
No don't do it.  
You know better.  
That was all that was being said in my head. I could not strike at him now. My teeth were grinding, my heart pounding. This moment wasn't going to turn out well...but I'm not sure for who though...  
Too late. I already aimed for Slade's head as I swung my staff at Slade.  
"SNAP"  
Right in two went my staff. Red X kicked my staff dead center. In two pieces, great, now what?  
"Well well Robin, seems like you're out of toys to play with."  
Slade smirked.  
"There is a lesson you should learn from this Slade. I'm full of surprises."  
I grabbed for two smoke discs in my pouch and threw one at Slade and one at Red X. Nothing but the sound of two masked coughing men was heard. I then grabbed for a boomerang and therew it with all my might at the sky. Both the boomerang and the smokescreen vanished. Slade and Red X both pulled themselves together.  
"Robin you have lost two of your pawns. At this rate, you are going to lose."  
The Brain said, "See for yourself."  
Monsieur Mallah said as he pointed at Madame Rouge and the Headmaster carrying Cyborg and Billy Numerous carried Beast Boy. "No Cyborg! Beast Boy!"  
"If all of your pawns are taken Robin, no one will save you. You will fall, just like the others."  
Then, Brain laughed as he told Monsieur Mallah that he wanted to leave. The two left.  
I looked up at the sky. An orange dot appeared. Starfire?...yes...it's her...  
"Robin!"  
Starfire shouted as she flew up higher.  
"Starfire look out!"  
Red X fired his two guns at her as he turned around, spotting her.  
She moved like a fly, trying to evade the incoming red bolts. Suddenly, she flew fast. She was at the distance where she could grab Red X. She did and slammed him to the ground. You could clearly see the movement in the ground.  
"Why you little—"  
A bright green light glowed from Starfire's hand as she had thrown a bolt at him. Instantly, another bolt appeared on her other hand as her eyes were glowing a solid green. Multiple discs were thrown at him. While a thick cloud of green smoke were covering Red X, it was obvious she was beating him. She dashed back into the sky to repeat what she did before.  
In the blink of an eye, Madame Rouge's hand smacked into Starfire's back. She hit Starfire as if she was a fly and Rouge was the flyswatter.  
"STARFIRE!"  
She slammed sliding into the street. Leaving a deeper trail than what Red X did.  
"You have lost Robin."  
Slade kicked my back as I screamed out in pain, then blacked out.  
We can't lose...it's a great day to lose...I have failed as being the leader of the Teen Titans.  
My eyes closed as I saw nothing but black. A faint shouting could be heard.  
"Robin! Robin! Please Robin! Don't leave us..."  
Tears began streaking down Starfires Tamaranean face. Her heart was broken. Her beautiful face streaked with tears now nothing but a motionless shell as we all have lost. I will take full responsibility for this...after I awake with my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long for me to post the third chapter. I was busy and 801tman wasn't able to edit my work soon. Again, sorry, and now on with the chapter.

A scream was heard as my eyes opened wide.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

I looked around to see where I was, or where the scream came from. This place seemed vaguely familiar. It was a huge empty room with nothing but chipped grey cement walls and a giant movie theater style screen that was centered on the wall. The room was so dimly lit, that I could only see five inches away from myself. I started to walk around the room. My legs were wobbling, and I needed to sit down, and fast. It wasn't long till they gave out. I collapsed to the floor.

"Ow..."

I couldn't get up. It felt like my legs fell off. I laid there, as motionless as one can be. Thirty minutes went by before I was able to walk again. I sprang to my feet and inspected what I was wearing: my cap, shirt, pants, and my belt. Why would someone kidnap me and not take all my weapons away?

"Stomp Stomp Stomp."

Monsieur Mallah stomped in the chamber I was in.

"Listen to this once. I'm only being nice to you because the Brain wants to ask you some questions."

"Whatever he asks, I'll just say no to."

"Persistant no? I'll crush that after he's done with you."

"Monsieur Mallah, ease off of him."

The Brain drove into the same chamber I was held in.

"The Brain, forgive me. I was only making sure he didn't try anything funny."

"That won't be a problem. Now, to start things off. Robin-"

"No."

"You forget your place Robin. General Immortus. If you would please show Robin what's at stake."

"Very well."

General Immortus said as he pulled out a remote. He pressed one of the buttons.

Starfire, Beast boy, Raven, Cyborg all showed up on the giant movie screen.

"Guys?"

I asked my heart began racing.

"This is what you are risking Robin. Allow me to elaborate. I want you to join us. Not just as Robin, but as the Teen Titans. The Brotherhood of Evil."

My heart began beating faster.

"If you do not, the consequence will be...much more severe than you would think Robin."

The Brain said as his jar glowed green and his eyes shined red.

"I said, No."

"Very well then. Brother Blood, you may proceed with the operations then."

"Excellent! Now Cyborg since you destroyed my school and ruined my students, I GET TO RUIN YOU!"

Brother Blood said as he picked up a screwdriver.

Cyborg's screen instantly went blank.

"Now Robin, in order to save your friends, can we go back to square one? Would you like to join the Brotherhood of Evil?"

I sighed heavily. My heart was still pounding.

"Yes, just please don't hurt my friends."

I said sincerely as I looked at the Brain.

"You have failed to comprehend with us the first time. I will cut you some slack on the first time Robin, but this will be a reminder of the wrong you have done. Brother Blood, how long will this operation take?"

"Oh just give me a couple of hours! Then our student will be ready!"

"Good. Then proceed."

"Very well!"

"Brain, can I at least talk to my friends, please?"

"You seem attracted to your friends. I will allow you to fill them in. Oh, you'll be needing these."

Monsieur Mallah stomped too where I was. He opened his palm and revealed eight grey buttons. They were badges, showing a picture of the Brain. The Brain definitely had some time on his hands to make these.

"You may see your friends. Red X, please lead Robin to his friends."

"Very well."

Red X nodded for me to follow. The door opened and then quickly shut.

Ten minutes passed. We arrived to a door. We didn't speak a word, not a single word.

"Here are your friends."

Red X said as he smirked. Well I was wrong before...

"Uh thanks I guess."

I walked in the room to find Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire all broken free.

"Robin!"

Starfire shouted as she flew into my arms. She nuzzled her head into my shoulder.

"Hey Starfire."

"Guys. I need to talk to you."

"Dude. Where's Cyborg?"

"Yes where is the man that shouts the constant 'Boo ya!' at?"

"That's what I would like to talk about. You see-"

"Robin, what's in your hand?"

Raven curiously asked.

"IF YOU WOULD JUST LET ME FINISH MAYBE I'D EXPLAIN MYSELF!"

I shouted angrily.

Starfire flew the other way and hid behind Beastboy like a scared puppy. Tears started flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry it's just...Guys...I had to...I just had to..."

"Robin?"

Star fire asked.

"I had to give up the Teen Titans. It was to save you guys."

"Robin...what do you mean?"

I sighed and looked down.

"We are now criminals..."

Oh yeah this is the ending of my part 3 series. I will be continuing the series off of these 3 chapters. These were basically the introductions. I hope you guys like them!


End file.
